maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blunder Games
The Blunder Games is a take-off of the Hunger Games. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 8 (60): The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure. Summary The tributes from District 12 battle the tributes from District Hogwarts and District Twilight. References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Chronicles_of_Narnia the Chronicles of Narnia] *Spider-Man *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peanuts Peanuts] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pokémon Pokémon] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants] *Harry Potter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twilight_(series) Twilight] *Ghost Rider *Disney and Pixar's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brave_(2012_film) Brave] *[http://en.wikipedia.net/The_Hunger_Games_%28film%29 the Hunger Games] Characters *Actless Evergreen (Katniss Everdeen) *Pita Bread Farts (Peeta Mellark) *Effie Trinket *Lucy Pevensie *Caesar Flickerman *Claudius Templesmith *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Bella Swan *Edward Cullen *Jacob Black *Ghost Rider *President Snowpe (President Snow) *Seneca Crane *Spider-Man *Merida *Poor Man (Got on wrong elevator looking for Parking Level 4) *Aslan Transcript Effie Trinket: 'Attention, Everyone! Today, we'll select one brave girl and boy from each district to-- '''Caesar Flickerman: '''And here's the moment we've all been waiting for, the parade of tributes. '''Claudius Templesmith: '''It's just like the Thanksgiving Parade, except the floats try to kill each other. (Spiderman float and Charlie Brown float punch each other, which is much of a hassle for the people handling the balloons) '''Caesar Flickerman: '''And behind them we have the tributes from District Hogwarts. (Harry and Hermione wave hands) '''Harry: '''Just wave and hug for the Muggles. '''Caesar Flickerman: '''District Twilight. (Bella waves for the crowd while Edward whips Jacob to keep moving) '''Edward Cullen: '''MUSH! '''Jacob Black: '''Man, this is embaressing. '''Caesar Flickerman: '''And the volunteers from District 12. (Actless and Pita wave to the crowd) '''Actless Evergreen: '''Look, everyone! We're on fire! (We see Ghost Rider in the audience) '''Ghost Rider: '''Hmph. Seen it. (Go back to Actless and Pita) '''Actless Evergreen: '''We're gonna have to be ''good ''to beat these guys. '''Pita Bread Farts: '''Don't worry. I learned to camoflauge myself by working in a cake shop. '''Actless Evergreen: '''Ugh. That must be a ''lousy ''cake shop. '''Pita Bread Farts: '''No, it does great in fact! (We see the cake shop, the cakes are moldy and there is a CLOSED sign, move to outside, then to President Snowpe) '''President Snowpe: '''Welcome everyone, I am President Snowpe, and welcome to the 74th Hunger Games. In a moment, you will all have to kill each other in a gruesome and pointless display for my amusement, but on a side note, don't forget to vote for me in November. And now, Seneca Crane will explain how the game works. (Seneca Crane is pointing to different spots on a fake map) '''Seneca Crane: '''The elevators will bring you here, your weapons will be here, and you will run and kill each other along here. Hopefully that won't change (move out to see Seneca Crane's face), or else I'll have to grow a new beard. Now, be the odds be ''ever in your favor. (Begins to walk away, stops) They won't be. (walks again) (We see the Arena, with a timer on the screen) 'Claudius Templesmith: '''Seven, six, five... (the tributes begin to appear) '''Poor Guy: '(While the countdown: Four, three, two...) Uh, I'm looking for Parking Level 4. Did I get on the wrong elevator? 'Claudius Templesmith: '''One. (Lion kills the poor guy) '''Poor Guy: '''Aah! (Tributes begin to run towards weapons. Hermione kills Spiderman by shooting him with magic, Bella kills Harry by tripping him, Jacob, in werewolf form, attacks Edward) '''Edward Cullen: '''We're on the same team, you dope! '''Jacob Black: '(growls, stops) Yeah, I know! (growls again and attacks, killing him) (Actless Evergreen and Merida face each other for a bow) 'Actless Evergreen: '''Hey, I use a bow and arrow too! '''Merida: '(Gets up) Cool! (Actless punches Merida) Trivia/Goofs *Second time the Hunger Games gets spoofed. First was the MADvent Calendar from the start of '''I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus. *First time Disney and Pixar's Brave gets spoofed. *In the movie and the book, Effie Trinket has pink or red lips and white skin, but in this sketch, Effie doesn't have pink or red lips and white skin. *Actless Evergreen appeared in this sketch, but her eyes were wrong. *SpongeBob SquarePants, Spider-Man, Pikachu and Charlie Brown appear as parade balloons at the opening of the Hunger Games event. *Behind Ghost Rider you can see a woman resembles to the same from [[Potions 11|'Potions 11']], [[HOPS|'HOPS']], [[The Iron Giant Lady|'The Iron Giant Lady']], and [[Battleship vs. Titanic|'Battleship vs. Titanic']], and the one from [[The Mixed Martial Artist|'The Mixed Martial Artist']] and [[This Means War Machine|'This Means War Machine']] can both be see at the crowd. *Antagonist: President Snow *Even through President Snow was not an antagonist in this sketch, but he was in the books and movies, and forced on antagonists. Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Vomiting Category:Death Category:Book Parodies Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:End of the World